


made your mark on me, a golden tattoo

by ravnesreyes



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/M, Others Mentioned - Freeform, Vague Mentions of Past Abuse, and now i finished it as an excuse to ignore my wip, it was the first fic i finished but then i accidentally deleted the middle, like very vague, then it sat half done for years, this fic is so old it was inspired by sophie's fake tattoos for a film
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 19:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20395186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravnesreyes/pseuds/ravnesreyes
Summary: After a string of bad relationships, Sansa feels comfortable enough in her relationship with Jon to experiment with her appearance.She also apparently feels comfortable enough to get a tattoo.(Inspired by Sophie Turner's fake tattoos in 2016)





	made your mark on me, a golden tattoo

One of the side effects of Sansa's string of bad relationships was a loss of self confidence. In order to please her shit boyfriends and protect herself, she had learned to be hyper critical of herself. It was easier to agree with them when they told her she could lose a few pounds or fix her makeup than to deal with the abuse - in whatever form it would come. 

That was why Jon was so happy to see some of her old spark come back the longer they were together. The improvement in self-esteem was visible. Jon always thought she was beautiful, but she seemed to glow. And that wasn't just the rose-colored glasses of their relationship. 

For a time, her family had been concerned that all traces of the girl who loved romances and pretty things was gone. Now he knew that she wasn't gone, just changed. She showed herself in the way she embraced decorating their shared apartment, and threw herself into reinventing her style. 

Sansa’s style had always been very feminine and classic, with very few exceptions that often came from Margaery Tyrell’s closet. In the past few months though, Sansa had decided to slowly reinvent herself. 

  


“I’m different now,” she told him once. “I’m still me, but I’m also not the girl who only wore knee length hems and high necks. I thought I was superior for it, and that it was what good girls did, but none of that did me any good.” 

Her eyes were far away, thinking back to the skin she had shed. She was still trying to figure out how the new, tougher skin underneath fit. 

“I always think you’re beautiful no matter what. I think you should experiment. Why not right?” Jon attempted to lift the heavy air that surrounded them. “Just because I’ve worn basically the same thing every day since I was fifteen doesn’t mean you should too.” 

She and Margaery went out shopping nearly every weekend after that. Buying makeup, dresses, blazers, leather jackets, demin, heels, flats, and more things Jon didn’t even recognize. They would spend hours putting outfits together, trying different hairstyles and makeup. Usually they would return half of the things they bought the following weekend, but slowly Sansa cleared out her old clothes and created a new wardrobe for herself. 

Now - almost a year into their relationship - Sansa had settled into a style that was more trendy than classic. She loved to toss on a leather jacket, and her casual wear consisted of skin tight leggings and distressed jeans that she would have turned her nose up at a few years ago. She wasn’t afraid to wear an oversized top, and often stole Jon’s flannels to layer or tie up as a crop top. 

She also made other changes. 

She cut six inches off of her waist-length hair until it sat just below her shoulders. The night before she went in to the appoint Jon ran his hands through her hair over and over as they lay in bed together. 

“I don’t have to cut it you know,” she said into his neck. Her voice was muffled, but it was small and vulnerable. 

It meant so much to Jon that Sansa was comfortable enough in their relationship, and trusted him enough to change her appearance without fear of his reaction. He never wanted her to stop herself from doing something she wanted for fear of his reaction. He enjoyed watching her come into herself after struggling for so long, and he told her so. 

“I think it will look nice,” he said after she kissed him. “Besides it only matters if you like it, and if you don’t it will grow back.” 

“Thank you,” she said like a prayer against his bearded cheek. 

_ I love you _, he thought as he turned his head to meet her lips again. And he told her so when she returned the next day, grinning ear to ear. 

And Jon had to admit that he liked Sansa’s new style - a lot. 

He liked it even more when he came back from visiting his mother and stepfather in Dorne to find that she had gotten a tattoo. 

“Love, I’m home,” he called into their apartment from the entryway. Ghost had been waiting at the door for him, and Jon knelt down to scratch him behind the ear. 

“In here,” Sansa said from the couch. 

Jon walked in, pausing behind her to press a kiss to her head, before sitting next to her. 

He was just about to lean in to kiss her, but then he took in her posture. She hadn’t reacted to his previous kiss, and she was wringing her hands in her lap. She had preemptively angled her body towards his spot on the couch, but was looking down at her hands. 

He reached over and separated her hands, taking one between his own and rubbing circles on her palm. 

“Hey, what’s going on?” 

Sansa met his eyes and attempted a small smile, “Nothing! How were Arthur and your mom?” 

Jon narrowed his eyes at her in playful suspicion. “They were good. They both missed you. Now, tell me what’s bothering you.” 

Sansa sighed, “Nothing, really. I just have to tell you something and I’m not sure how you’ll react.” 

A thousand possibilities big and small ran through his mind, and must have been visible behind his eyes because Sansa hurried to continue. 

“It’s nothing serious, well I don’t think you’ll think it’s serious. It’s just - well it’s better if I show you.” 

With that, she leaned back into the couch and pulled the hem of her leggings down on one side, exposing part of her underwear. And to his complete shock, a tattoo that hadn’t been there when he left three days ago. 

It was a wolf. A big outline of a wolf's head with a little bit of shading and yellow eyes. It almost looked like something a biker would get on his bicep, but softer. Besides the oddly realistic eyes, the wolf looked kind. It looked a bit like Lady, Sansa's childhood dog. 

Jon reached out, but remembering how tender he was after his own tattoo - a blue winter rose for his mother, placed his hand on top of both of hers in her lap. He squeezed them and said, "It's beautiful, Sansa." 

She met his eyes and her tentative expression was replaced with a small, grateful smile. "Thank you." 

"You want to tell me about it?" 

"Well, I've been thinking about it for awhile now. Since after Joffrey actually, but it was only a vague thing. I didn't think I would ever have the courage, and I didn’t want to cause a fuss with Harry. He always said he hated tattoos. But then, with you and after this whole makeover thing I've been doing I - I just feel brave now. I wanted a physical reminder of that feeling that I wish I had before." 

"So you just went out this weekend and got it?" Jon was still a little lost as to how this happened so suddenly. 

"No, I went to meet with the tattoo artist, this girl Mya recommended, and talk about it. You know, have her sketch what I wanted to see if I liked it. But she had a cancellation and I was just so excited so I did it." She looked at him hesitantly again. Her smile giving way to a wariness. "You're upset. I'm sorry Jon, this is just something that I really wanted and I know -" 

"Sweetheart, I'm not mad," he interrupted before she could second guess herself. "I’m just trying to catch up. You think things through so thoroughly that I was just shocked that I haven't heard anything about it." 

"I guess I just needed it to be something just for me. That's part of why I got it here. You're the only one who is ever gonna see it until summer. It's like a secret." 

Jon smirked, "A secret, huh? Nervous about telling your parents you got a tattoo?" 

Ned and Catelyn were rather conservative. They were not a fan of Arya's many piercings, and Catelyn had even tried to talk Jon out of getting his tattoo. 

"Ugh, I don't even want to think about that. Let's just keep this between us for now. Or at least away from my parents." 

Jon smiled and ran his hand along the strip of exposed skin below the tattoo. He took a moment to admire it. The dark black lines against Sansa's pale skin made a lovely contrast. The light yellow eyes made the wolf look very real, and alone they could have been very intimidating but there was something about the tattoo that looked sweet and soft. 

Like Sansa, it was beautiful but with an edge underneath. 

"It's lovely Sweetheart, really. And your parents will come around. There's only one problem." 

She beamed at him, pleased at the compliment. She then adopted a mock-pout to match his teasing tone. 

"What’s that?" 

"How am I gonna keep your legs spread if I can’t hold onto your thigh?" 

He slid off the couch onto his knees. Sansa reached for the askew band of her leggings and started pulling them all the way down along with her panties. 

"Well, you'll just have to get creative." 

Jon smirked and rubbed his beard against the inside of her thighs. She moaned softly and spread her legs wider for him. 

He pressed his mouth against her and allowed a small grin for himself. He never thought that he had a thing for tattoos before, but he _definitely_ had a thing for Sansa with a tattoo. 

  



End file.
